


under the sun

by Tale



Category: Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tale/pseuds/Tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the same time but in a different world, when Roland was chosen to become the next Sun Knight, Grisia became his understudy.</p><p>So, just how did the Roland Sun and Lesus Judge become friends? You could say a certain Grisia did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Sun Knight or any of the characters inside.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by Ang; any mistakes or errors left are mine.

The Sun Knight-in-training and the Judge Knight-in-training sat on their own stools, looking at each other silently.

Lesus Judge knew that it would only be polite for him to introduce himself and maybe even thank the other person. He also knew, that as the Judge Knight-in-training, he could not thank the Sun Knight-in-training for showing him this kindness and generosity.

 _Then again,_ Lesus mused to himself, _would the ever serious Roland Sun accept my gratitude?_

“ _Arrrrrrgh!_ ”

 

Lesus startled as a sudden wail interrupted his thoughts and he startled again when a small golden-haired figured dressed in white ran towards him. For almost a moment, Lesus thought he was seeing double with two golden-haired and blue eyed youths sitting and standing before him, but the intruder’s longer hair easily gave his identity away.

Three years ago, after the tenured Sun Knight finally chose a child to become his student, he had also singled out another child to become the understudy.

“Grisia?” The Sun Knight-in-training asked, sounding momentarily shocked, but quickly added, “Acolyte Grisia, has the God of Light’s benevolence led you to my side?”

Also three years ago, his Holiness the Pope had desired for Grisia, who excelled greatly in the holy and divine arts, to become his student. For a month or two thereafter, the Holy Temple and the Sanctuary’s supposedly silent struggle had become even more apparent to all the holy knights and priests.

“Roland!” Grisia said huffily, looking like he wanted to stamp his feet. “Roland, the holy knights are doing it again!” Lesus quickly suppressed his own smile when Grisia actually stamped his feet.

“Doing... what?” the Sun Knight-in-training asked, sounding rather uncertain.

Lesus wondered as well. _Steal the Sanctuary’s sweets? Bother the Sanctuary’s female priests? Call—_

Grisia turned to Lesus, his blue eyes blazing with anger, shouting, “Lesus, they did it again! They called me a girl! Take them! Throw them into the interrogation room! Beat them up! Make them stop it!”

Lesus broke his gaze from one pair of furious blue eyes, calmly met a questioning pair, and then looked back again at Grisia. “Acolyte Grisia,” he said blandly, “the God of Light’s severity does not always extend to his own holy knights.”

_I can’t do that and you know it, Grisia._

“Roland, tell Lesus he has to do it!”

The Sun Knight-in-training only smiled faintly in reply. Lesus did not envy his current position. Being on the end of Grisia’s requests was not something he’d wished on anyone, not even his rival the Sun Knight-in-training. After a few seconds of consideration, the Sun Knight-in-training finally said, “The benevolent God of Light would not wish it so.”

Lesus wondered then, was it irresponsible for the Sun Knight and Judge Knight to actually agree on a matter?

If that one matter was a certain Grisia Sun, not only the Sun Knight-in-training’s understudy and also the Pope-in-training, Lesus believed the harsh God of Light would surely forgive his own spokesperson for agreeing with the God of Light’s benevolent side.

“You two... Really!” Grisia suddenly threw his arms up in mock surrender. “We’re not out in public, why are you two going on about benevolent God of Light this, God of Light’s severity that! We’re friends, aren’t we?” Saying so, he glared between them hard.

Instead of feeling frightened, Lesus only felt amused. Grisia’s glare had about the same effect as a glaring puppy...

The Sun Knight-in-training said, “Everyone knows the Sun Knight and Judge Knight mix as well as fire and water...”

“ ‘Everyone knows’ the Holy Temple and Sanctuary don’t get along! It’s all made up! It’s purely for the drama!” Grisia then folded his arms, scowling. “Just because ‘everyone knows it’, that doesn’t make it necessarily true! Roland and I are friends, Lesus and I are friends! A friend of a friend is a friend! So while Roland Sun the Sun Knight and Lesus Judge the Judge Knight may be enemi—”

Grisia suddenly doubled over, coughing. Lesus immediately jumped up to pat his back and only realised that the Sun Knight-in-training had done the same when he felt another hand there.

The two glanced up at each other, down at their hands and then back at each other again.

Grisia, who by then had already stopped coughing and straightened, turned around rather healthily. He grabbed the two hovering hands and put them together, smiling brightly.

Understanding dawned on Lesus.

“Grisia...” The Sun Knight-in-training murmured helplessly. Lesus remained silent as he turned to look at Grisia’s smile.

“While Roland Sun the Sun Knight and Lesus Judge the Judge Knight may be enemies,” Grisia repeated before he continued further, “Roland and Lesus and Grisia can and always will be friends.”

Lesus felt the hand holding his tighten its grip.

He understood, just as he knew that Roland Sun and Grisia both also understood, that should either of them wanted to shake this weak grip off, they could do so without any trouble.

 _But_ , Lesus questioned himself, _would I shake this hand away?_

He looked up at the Sun Knight-in-training and saw his own answer reflected in those eyes.

“Friends,” Lesus said, only half wondering whether it was irresponsible of him to break the Judge Knight’s image by smiling.

“Friends,” Roland agreed, a friendly smile on his lips in return.

In between the two of them, Grisia was smiling his own radiant smile.

* * *

Three years ago, after a month or two of hostile negotiations, the succession issue was finally settled.

In the end, the matter was settled by neither the Sun Knight nor his Holiness the Pope.

Unable to take it any longer, a certain Grisia Sun had thrown his hands up, dragged the aforementioned two together and snapped angrily, “Who says the Sun Knight-in-training’s understudy can’t be the Pope-in-training too? I can learn from both the Sun Knight and his Holiness the Pope!

“Then, whenever I become the next Pope or maybe even before, I can help Roland or the other holy knights out whenever they need my help!

“So, teacher number one and teacher number two, just make up with each other already!”

 

When the Sun Knight and the Pope finally shook hands, Grisia only stood between them, beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Random Trivia/Poll: Do you think Grisia was actually coughed, faked the cough or actually coughed but then pretend to have faked the cough?
> 
> I actually started to discuss the idea of an alternate world with a friend but then I selfishly stole the idea to write... So, my first fanfiction for this fandom is an alternate canon story... (/_\\) Oops? 
> 
> I did have a lot of fun writing this one-shot because Roland makes a totally serious but adorable Sun Knight that Lesus can't read too well yet, unlike Grisia!
> 
> It's likely this won't be a standalone one-shot, because there's plenty left in this verse to write about, including both translated and untranslated arcs, but I shouldn't be including spoilers until the specific arcs themselves have been translated.


End file.
